Kkkms
NOTE: this is never going to open, just something i did for fun LONG LIVE ━'ODIOUS'━ ❝IT'S TIME TO CHANGE OUR FATE. WELCOME, ALL, TO THE NEW ERA. IT BEGINS NOW.❞ ───✥─── Blue eyes dazzled open, the light of the moon reflecting in the depth of their pools. The black-and-tan wolf's fur was silhouetted in stars, her pelt semi-transparent and her eyes glowing like they were apart of the milky way. Her paws delicately placed in the water across from her face, which reflected the sky up above in all of its moonlight and stars. A single breath escaped her, as the memories wafted, appearing and disappearing in the reflections of the water. "My poor pack," her whispy voice was distorted with pain and despair. She lowered her nose, touching it to the water. "I can't believe it," a remorseful whine escaped the canine beside her. His single blue eye and his other blind eye were clouded with sadness and emotions that were clearly undescribable. A scowl made its way across his forehead, stretching down to his eyes and his muzzle. "Kodiak, they've disbanded. I never thought the day would-" "No one did, you-" Pax began, holding back a growl. "Maybe if you hadn't tried to abandon me and maybe if you hadn't have killed my pups, Odious would still be up!" She barked, her red muzzle curling with anger and stretching her obsidian lips over her teeth. "Oh, would you please?" A rough, raspy bark escaped another wolf; Solitaire, his black paws shifting as he sat up beside Kodiak. His cruel eyes were narrowed with annoyance. "There's nothing we can-" "But there is, Sol," another voice chimed in; Jonah, his brown ears angling backwards as he faced them from the other side of the pool of sky-water. His amber eyes glanced to them, and he held a weak smile on his face. Phobia sat beside him, her blue-hued paws trembling as she glanced up. "What do you mean?" Solitaire growled, ears angling forward to the two fairly new Alphas. "I mean..." he began, his eyes darting between all of them and up to the stars. "We are spirit-dogs, and we have power. So much power that.." he stopped himself. Finally, after taking a long breath, he dared to bore his gaze at the other ancient Alphas of Hounds of Odious. "We could turn back time. What if there was something that we could do that could've changed the outcome? Without Odious having to disband?" He asked, his ears now angling forward curiously. Kodiak was glancing down at her paws, and her gaze trailed to the water. "There are big risks in that, young one. I was the first Alpha. If we were to do that, and I did something that could change the future, all of you could be gone for good." She gazed at them, until Solitaire grunted; "I'm willing to take the chance. We can't just stand around and watch as our legacies disappear!" He barked loud enough to make nervous Phobia bow her head, shame in her gaze. Pax and Oculus suddenly chimed in at the same time, stating their agreement with Solitaire. Kodiak turned her gaze weakly to Jonah and Phobia, and forced a smile upon her lips. "And you two?" For seconds, neither new Alphas responded. Jonah glanced up. "There are so many things I wish I could have changed- that I could have done. Of course I am willing." He glanced at Phobia, who was the last to decide on what would happen. The black wolf glanced up nervously, her saddened eyes like pools of neverending despair and melancholy. She wheezed, opening her jaws to speak nervously; "I.. There are so many things I could have done. I let Odious down. I'm willing to take the chance, as long as the outcome of Odious is different." Together, the Alphas grouped together, all of them whispering as they touched their noses to the sparkling sky-reflected water. Kodiak glanced up as memories flashed through all of their minds, and every moment of Hounds of Odious replayed before their eyes until Kodiak was alone, where she stood in the snowy arena of the original pack's camp. She breathed in, glancing around with wide, blue eyes. Her body was young and new again, her spirit dancing. And as she glanced over her former home, she couldn't help but smile as the words escaped from her obsidian lips, drifting along in the breeze; "Long live Odious, long live us. Welcome to the new era." ━'Info'━ BASIC INFORMATION ───✥─── ───✥─── EXTRA INFORMATION Pack Character - 'Odious' wolves are and always have been known as very passive, peaceful souls that always had their hearts in the right places. They practice peace over all, and are known to have very different personalities, ranging from compassionate to cold. '''Pack Look - '''The pack's characters' pelts and eyes range from whites, to browns, to blacks and silvers; all colors. The wolves in Odious are very, very diverse. '''Pack Plot - '''See "intro" and lore page ━'Rules━ PACK LAWS (IN GAME) ───✥─── '''1.) '''Do not kill or harm a packmate in any way. This will result in immediate punishment or exile, depending on the severity of the assault.